newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/4/2014 Alpha Update Video
Description This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Tuesday, February 4th, 2014. Note: *This update adds all of the Cannon Defense models to the game. Official Developer Message This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this is the one for 04/02/2014 or 02/04/2014 depending on the location. Today is a day of relief. Why relief? I hear you ask. Today brings you an update where we conclude our cannon defense and show you a little more content. So what be the content? All four of the models we've been looking at in the past few updates. So where's the relief in this? Well, if it's not staring you in the eyes, I'll tell you: you won't just be viewing a small model of cannons, you'll be seeing much more in the days to come! So what's to come? Well that's just too curious! You'll find out soon mates, you will, and boy will you love it! I'd also like to thank Zachary from Pirates of the High Seas for pointing out many things over the past few days. Hopefully, problems as such won't happen again. Also, there's something even more relieving for me: today I've done 2,000 edits on this wiki AND the Pirates of the Caribbean Online wiki! That's nearly as relieving as today's update! And you'll also be relieved to know that I'm finishing this paragraph right NOW! Wow, I don't know how I'll be able to beat that paragraph for length. However, a pirate never fails! What was I saying. Oh yes, so we've seen the Fort Charles model, the Fort Dundee model, the Tortuga Graveyard and the mighty Cannon Defense flag model! So, what does this mean for the future? This will be explained right now. You will soon be able to go to the NPC's and see if you can play the game! What wave can you get to? You better sharpen up yer skills, as we'll be holding contests frequently and the rewards are great, I'm telling you! I be afraid that downloads can no longer be given, as there is suspicion of files being used. Don't worry though! We'll keep you updated daily with what's happening, the new content and how well Pirates Online Rewritten are doing! Awww, I think we can call this a draw. No, not the cannon defense! The matching of paragraphs in length. If you need to be picky, count each word and let me know how many words each had! Anyway, enough of the talk, more of the picture. Downloads: Sorry! No downloads today nor for the next few days. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Cannon Defense - ALL MODELS Look through that Spyglass in the Crows Nest for some more alpha updates updates! *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Song: *Dr. Dre - Forgot About Dre (feat. Eminem) Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts